heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.13 - Powered Army
There are days in the city when there is next to no one around. Well, no one but children off from school due to a snow day. Traffic has all but ceased, and the City is almost literally shut down due to that 8" of snow that fell just overnight, and more in the coming day and a half. Screams of joy echo in the otherwise silent streets, the rise of the sound of laughter filling the air. Snowmen begin to make their presences known, complete with hats, scarves and the occasional carrot for a nose. Through this still white snow, Loki Laufeyson, son of a Frost Giant walks. He's dressed in usual impeccable style- suit, black leather shoes, green and gold scarf 'round his neck, and a woolen coat over all. Hands are in his pockets, and a thoughtful expression is on his face as the snow *crunch* beneath his feet as they arrive at the border of what is known as Mutant Town. "I had no idea this existed," Loki's tones sound an excited note, those blue-green eyes lit with that pleased gleam. "So much in one small area." "There are many things which you do not yet know," Mystique calmly replies beside the misplaced God. Today she's decided to stay True Blue, though her voice has been switched out to a more normal sounding singular tone. Most of her identity remains hidden in the poofy, fur-lined white coat she's comfortably buried within, though her head's left fully uncovered. Strong hues aplenty. "But," she adds with a pleased looking grin, "that is why you are not going about this alone. There are pockets of us scattered across the globe. Anywhere that might seem to be a safe haven from the rest of humanity. Mutant Town. Genosha had aspired to become such a place, for a time. A few small countries and smaller cities around Europe. Most end up being more like Kowloon in its final days, a delicately balanced anarchy where the people care for their own." "Mutant Town is still a part of Metropolis, however. It falls under the control of the U.S. government. They, in turn, rely upon those foolish enough to have registered their powers to keep the peace. And still, we all live in poverty," she finishes with a sigh, hands tucked into pockets as she looks at the less than desirable chunk of Staten Island. "Even their so-called attempt at doing 'the right thing' is a grave insult to my kind. Simply appalling. They should all be shot." Loki will admit there are more than a few things he doesn't know about Midgard, and -that- is the reason why he has minions. Or rather, the Prince has been in more than a few battles on other Realms and knows the value of a trusted force. And in order to have a force such as that, one needs information. Barring that, insiders. Thus the lovely blue mutant that walks beside him. Loki listens carefully, his gaze darting here and there as they enter the area. It certainly does look different; a demarcation as they enter 'the zone'. It looks a touch more depressed. Perhaps it's the trashbags on the sidewalks that are covered in newly fallen (and falling!) snow, or the rusted, broken fencing that serves as gating for the old brownstones. Still, it's an obvious change from the last neighborhood. "I heard about the registration," Loki murmurs before his tones gain just a little more volume. "I would, of course, prefer any who would choose to work with me to be unregistered. Last thing I need is for someone," read: the government, "to know what it is they're dealing with." He chuckles and looks to his side, his attention lingering for a long moment, that smile tinging his face and his words. "But you lot are a secretive one. I like that." "I could not agree more," Mystique softly concurs to the detail about preferring unregistered aid. "Any that have chosen to register have already knelt before their new masters. It is an insult to the rest of us. However, the government, in all of its wisdom, has decided to create a database with every..last..registered profile readily accessible for them all. Metropolis police, National Guard, SHIELD, everyone has access to it except for the common citizen. Unless they happen to know where to look," she adds with a sly shadow of a smirk. Determining if any potential new recruit is on the list is simple. All they have to do is acquire access to The List. She could do this from any stolen squad car within the country. It's not even a fraction of a challenge. They're a secretive lot, certainly. Some still happen to have larger profiles than others. A small group of children are huddled together not far away from the pair, speaking in excited whispers as they point toward Mystique. She simply smiles and waves at the gathering, an action which earns excited sounds before they go running away. Granted, Raven's been branded a terrorist, though there are quite a few that are still aware of her former status as the Lady of Genosha. Maybe they don't always agree with her methods, but they do always know which side she's on. With some of their former privacy returned, she looks back to Loki with a determined glint within her golden-hued gaze. "I trust that you have not forgotten about our arrangement, should those more reasonable of the mutants aid your cause." The protection and well-being of her kind is still paramount. That will never change. There comes a scowl to Loki's expressive face at the mention of SHIELD. Of all the organizations that the Asgardian knows, that is the one that sticks in his side simply because when they get involved, it becomes a touch more difficult. Not impossible, mind, to manipulate them. Just more difficult as they do have the Avengers at their beck and call. Avengers. "Wouldn't want that." Though, having access to that database would be nice. That fat and lovely database. He's been in their system before, but only for one, two purposes. Heh. The memory of his time there brings a hint of a smile back. "What I wouldn't give to know what SHIELD is up to once more.." is murmured. Still! A thought for another time, really. Loki doesn't miss the shy waves and the absolute joy in the children when they wave to Mystique and her response to the children. Brows rise and he quirks his head as he looks at his companion. "They know you." A statement. A shrug lifts his shoulders as they make their way past, their path through the area leaving footprints in the snow behind them. "I have not. In fact, I was considering a place here, in Mutant Town as well as a lab in Genosha. I am growing a touch weary of being under my brother's eye, and I would like to be a touch closer with... the people." Here. His potential army. "You understand that, yes? And as for Genosha... well, the Avengers are making it a touch difficult to really do anything of note, so the notion of a Mutant Island has a certain appeal." Mystique's infiltrated SHIELD once before. She could do it again. But, that ship has sailed. It had been fun, but the appeal has been lost. Been there, done that. Surely there are greater challenges yet waiting for her to discover out there... "They're hardly a problem." 'They know you.' This time she's looking slightly smug. "Not surprising. I've sparked a great many 'love or hate' relationships over the years, more of recent because of the Genosha incident. The rest of the world can say my name with as much disdain as they desire. A large portion of mutantkind remembers me as the one that held Genosha together when it began to fall apart. I wouldn't be surprised if some of those families wound up back here due to its current struggles." That, and -her- vision of the island never changed. Magneto's such a sell-out. Here's where things start to get a little more interesting. "Clearly," she simply replies to understanding his thoughts on the matter. "There is a third option available to us, depending upon just how seriously you'd wish to take this." One thing Raven isn't is blind. She's seen the seemingly endless quantities of pure gold Loki can summon forth whenever he pleases. She wants the best for her kind. He wants reinforcements. It's time for the great mutant manipulator to play her next card. "Genosha is a lost cause. We can start over. Hand-pick any island upon the planet to call our own, negotiate its purchase to cut any strife off at the knees, invite mutants far and wide to come live in freedom and harmony. You get me my country, and I will get you your army." Why think small? This world belongs to -them.- Loki exhales in a theatric, put-upon sigh. Why does everyone think he's thinking 'small'? Even unspoken, it's in the nuances; and he's the God of nuance. "I was thinking of Genosha for the extra layers. I have no doubt that upstarts and ruffians live there as well. Blatant, pathetic creatures as they jockey for a position, thinking that notoriety means fame, fortune and success. Let others have the spotlight and I can continue until my army is assembled and plans are made to take Midgard." He's honestly not thinking small. "And then on to my birthright." Asgard. Gleaming eyes narrow in the thought of such glorious battle, and he whispers, "And then the Nine will kneel to me when Asgard is mine." Never mind Thor's.. ahem. Still, there's the allure of this lovely blue mutant as his figurehead. The beacon of mutant-kind.. and one that seems more than willing to work with him towards that greater good. His greater good. Her greater good. A handful of steps more are taken in silence, the snow settling on dark hair is in stark contrasts. After those steps, it appears that Loki, the prince in exile, has come to a decision in the matter and murmurs, "Find one. You will have the money to purchase it." Complete world domination is never thinking small. Mystique simply desires a means of accelerating the timetable. As usual, important matters are up in the air. There's a great many number of mutants left wondering if they're really safe where they're currently living. She wants to rally her people, which is not something one does with a -lab- set up at ground zero. Here's the upside. Loki wants to take over Asgard. She couldn't care less about Asgard, the Nine, any of it. She's not so greedy. This planet, the backbone of their own evolution. Loki can have his precious Asgard. She'll take care of this place. Win-win, right? With an ego like what this guy's running, he's also easy to appeal to. "You wish to know so much about the people and situation here," she observes. "Some time I would wish to hear of your side of the story. A God, exiled by his own brother? From what I understand, they all have this coming. They are to blame, not you." Silence passes between the two, more than a few thoughts present for them to each consider. Then the decision is made. Mystique has her financial backing. "It's time for us to write history in our favor." Category:Log